Demonstrations in Drinking
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Back-in-the-day Jibbs. Decker, Burley, Jenny and Gibbs all partake in a drinking game. Ducky, though he doesn't know it, is the catalyst.


**A/N: Another back-in-the-day Jibbs story. In which our favourite couple engages in a drinking game. Adult content. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So then, I believe I said—"

Burley groaned as Ducky spoke and Jenny laughed, pouring another shot into their glasses. Tossing them back, both agents shuddered as the liquor burned through their veins. Burley didn't know why they had agreed to this drinking game, there was only one possible outcome, and as he took a desperate drink of water, he jumped at the sight of the other agents in the room. Gibbs and Decker had both entered the room at the same time and Gibbs frowned at the scene in front of him.

"Shepard. Burley. Decker. What's going on here?"

"Drinking game, boss," Decker whispered conspiratorially, "Every time Ducky says the words "I believe", you have to take a shot."

Gibbs snorted and Decker took the shot that Jenny held out to him.

"Want to join us, boss?"

Gibbs was quiet for a moment and none of them could hide their shock when he sat down in between Jenny and Stan.

"Oh, hello, Jethro. Nice of you to join us. I believe that you'll find we're having quite a lot of fun."

Gibbs smirked and all three of the agents in the room groaned. Jenny poured four more shots and they all tossed them back, Jenny laughing at Ducky's puzzled expression.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nah, Duck. Just having a few drinks. Just a little fun."

Gibbs could already see that Burley was more than a little drunk and he leaned over to Jenny, lowering his voice.

"How long have you three been playing this game?"

"About an hour and a half."

Jenny caught his eyes and he couldn't help noticing that they were now a more striking shade of green, made brighter by the rum she had consumed. Picking up the bottle, she poured him another shot and when he frowned, she laughed.

"You're about three shots behind, boss. Catch up."

He held it in his hand, looking at her seriously.

"I don't think so, Shepard."

"Why not?" she countered, raising her eyebrow at him. "Scared, Gibbs?"

The look in her eyes was all the challenge he needed, and he tossed the shot to the back of his throat.. She smirked and poured two more, unable to contain her laughter at Burley's open-mouthed expression.

"Wow, boss. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up Burley, or I'll ship you all the way to Alaska."

Jenny laughed.

"He'd probably enjoy it."

"You know," Ducky began, "Alaska is quite lovely this time of year. It's only during the six months of darkness that I believe our Stanley would have any trouble."

Decker dropped his head to his hands and Jenny reached for the bottle again. Surprisingly, her hands were the steadiest of them all as she poured four shots, and Gibbs found himself wondering just how often she'd done something like this. They downed them quickly, and when Jenny stood, she swayed as the full force of the alcohol hit her. Ducky steadied her before Gibbs could react and he felt a surge of irrational jealousy towards the doctor as Jenny smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks, Ducky. I'll be right back."

"Gonna go puke, Jenny?"

Her head shook, hair falling out of her loosened ponytail.

"You wish, Stan. If you must know, I have to pee."

"Need any help?"

Jenny's head fell back as she laughed, fixing him with a glare.

"I think I can manage on my own, thanks."

As she walked away, Gibbs cursed himself for the way his eyes followed her hips. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but he couldn't risk anyone else finding out about them. He waited as long as he could stand it (all of thirty seconds) before he stood making his way to the kitchen.

"Anyone need anything?"

They all shook their heads and Ducky gave him a knowing look.

"No, thank you, Jethro. I believe we're fine here."

Burley and Decker groaned, throwing back another shot. Gibbs smirked and just before he reached the kitchen, he turned. He headed toward the bathroom, colliding with Jenny as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him and he smiled.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You?"

"Fine."

She wanted to say something to him. That much, he was certain of, but he had no idea what it could be. He stepped back and just as he was about to turn away, her soft voice halted his steps.

"Thanks for not kicking our asses."

He frowned.

"For what?"

"The game. We didn't think you would approve. That's why we didn't tell you."

He laughed and the sound shocked her.

"Believe it or not, I do know how to have fun, Jenny."

Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers and spoke softly.

"If you'd like a demonstration, I'm free tonight."

Jenny gasped at his close proximity and before she could stop herself, her fingers had tangled in his hair. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands moved to his hips, pulling him closer and she gasped as his lips grazed her throat.

"Jethro..."

A low growl fell from his lips and she arched her body into his. Remembering where they were, Jenny placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away gently.

"Jethro, we have to stop. Not here."

Removing his mouth from her skin, he nodded, the look in his eyes making her shake. Pure, fierce lust shone from within the cobalt blue irises and she knew it was reflected in her own emerald ones. Giving him one last chaste kiss, she stepped away, walking back to the living room of their safe house. She was well aware of his eyes on her and when she threw him a look over her shoulder that spoke of promise, he smirked as he started to follow.

* * *

Jenny frowned as she looked around the room at Decker and Burley. Both were laying face-down on the floor and Ducky was just returning from his room with a cup of tea in hand.

"What happened to them?"

"Passed out. Quite amusingly, I might add."

Jenny laughed and leaned down to give the doctor a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ducky. You made our evening very memorable."

Ducky frowned, puzzled.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were the trigger. Every time you said "I believe", we had to take a shot," Gibbs answered as he walked up behind Jenny.

Ducky's frown only intensified and he looked at Jenny reproachfully.

"I wish you would have told me, Jennifer. It would have been nice to be in on the joke."

"Sorry, Ducky," Jenny murmured, her eyes on the floor.

"If I'd known, I would have said it much more frequently," Ducky finished, picking up his book and heading for his room.

Gibbs laughed and Jenny simply stared after him, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Shaking her head, she laughed as she bent down to turn Decker onto his side and placed a pillow under his head.

"Playing nurse, Jen?"

She glared at him over her shoulder as she rolled Burley over, and he smirked.

"No, but we don't exactly need them choking if they vomit in their sleep, _Jethro_."

She picked up the shot glasses and set them on the table, throwing a blanket over the inebriated men. As she passed him, Gibbs caught her by the arm, pulling her body against his.

"Still interested in my demonstration?"

Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and she nodded silently. Pulling her with him as he walked, he made sure to lock his door as he kicked it shut. Wasting no time, his lips immediately found her throat, causing her head to fall back against the door. She gasped as he pushed her shirt from her shoulders and when he reached up to undo the clasp of her bra, he could feel her body shaking.

His own shirt followed seconds later and while he would have been perfectly content to have her pressed between his body and the door, he knew neither of their bodies would thank him for that in the morning. Lifting her in his arms, he tossed her unceremoniously on the bed, smirking as she laughed. Leaning over her, he lowered his lips to her breast, circling the nipple and pulling it between his teeth.

Jenny moaned as he attacked her senses, arching into him as he swirled his tongue around her breasts. One hand found his hair and the other held his shoulder, pulling him impossibly closer.

"God..."

He smirked.

"Jethro will do just fine."

She laughed breathlessly, still smiling as he kissed her lips. She trailed her hand down his chest, and when she reached down to stroke him, he couldn't help the way his body jerked against her. Her hand moved expertly and he closed his eyes, lowering his head to her clavicle.

"Jen..."

She continued to touch him, smirking when her name fell from his lips. He looked at her seriously, reaching down to grab her wrist.

"If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last long."

She nodded and withdrew her hand, reaching up to pull his head down to hers. She bit down on his lower lip and gasped when he returned the favour. He brought his right hand between them, touching her just enough that her breath caught and her body jerked in his arms. His name became a low moan that made him impossibly harder and when he slid two fingers inside of her, she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Her hips ground into his hand and when he pulled away, he smirked as she whimpered. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slid into her easily, giving her time to adjust and rested his forehead against hers. Kissing her deeply, he began to move, slowly at first and as she held onto him, he moved faster.

"Jen..."

"Oh, f-fuck..."

He smirked and forced her to look at him. He reached down to touch her again and when she moaned, eyes slipping closed, he smiled.

"You like that?" he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

She laughed, her voice a short gasp and he matched the speed of his hand to that of his hips. He covered her mouth with his own to try to quiet the loud moan that escaped her, and seconds later, he joined her in falling over the edge.

He held her against him and kissed her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her own tongue danced over his and he moaned at the taste of rum lingering there. Finally breaking away from her, he rolled to the side and pulled her against his chest. Jenny lightly traced circles over his skin with her nails and when she spoke, her voice was slightly hoarse.

"In answer to your question, yes."

He frowned and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I _love_ it when you touch me."

His laughter and the light kiss on the top of her head was the last thing she remembered before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jenny moaned as she opened her eyes. She'd been so comfortable and it was simply unfair that the cold weather had deemed it acceptable to wake her. Turning on her side, she buried herself deeper into Jethro's arms and when she inhaled the familiar scent, she smiled.

"Jen...stop moving. Tryna sleep."

She sighed.

"Sorry. It's too cold."

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and she smiled. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, his low voice made her eyes open.

"Surprised you're not running away."

"I wasn't _that_ drunk, Jethro. Besides, this isn't the first time I've woken up in your bed."

He smirked.

"True. Won't be the last, either."

She closed her eyes again, focusing on the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I'm holding you to that, gunny."

* * *

As the bright light streamed into the room, Burley groaned, cracking his eyes open. They landed on Decker, sitting on the couch and nursing a cup of coffee that he could only assume Gibbs had made. Knowing it was strong enough to wake the dead, he figured he would make his own cup and sat up cautiously.

"What time is it?"

Decker glanced at his watch.

"0900. Ducky's already gone for the day. Said he wanted to check out the museum."

Burley nodded and pointed to the coffee.

"Gibbs make that?"

"Ducky," Decker replied, shaking his head.

Burley couldn't hide his shock. Looking around, he was suddenly aware that they were the only two in the room.

"Where _is _Gibbs?"

Decker shrugged.

"Haven't seen him. Must still be asleep."

"He never sleeps this late," Burley pointed out.

Decker smirked and took a sip of coffee that he tried to make look as nonchalant as possible. Burley wasn't fooled and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What?"

"I would think anyone would sleep late after the night he had. He was a little busy."

Burley frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Decker laughed.

"Let's just say that these walls are thin and Jenny is very...um...vocal."

Looking akin to a drowning fish, Burley whipped around to face the still-closed bedroom door. When he turned back to Decker, he found it difficult to speak.

"No...Gibbs and...Gibbs and _Shepard_? No way."

Decker took another sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Woke up around 0200 to take a leak. Heard them through the wall. Must've been pretty good, too."

The creaking of the door caused them both to jump and when Jenny emerged, they exchanged a knowing glance. Taking in her disheveled appearance, Decker snorted quietly into his cup. Tangled red hair fell around her shoulders, framing eyes that still sported the remnants of the previous nights makeup, and the long shirt she wore barely reached her thighs. If she moved too much, Decker knew they would be able to see the shiny white scar left from the bullet that had ripped into her thigh the previous month. He would have bet a months pay that it belonged to Gibbs.

She hadn't noticed them yet and when she walked into the living room, Burley cleared his throat. Her eyes flickered to them both and she sighed.

"Is there any coffee left?"

"You look like you had quite a night, Jenny."

Ignoring Burley's remark, she looked to Decker.

"Coffee, Will?"

"Kitchen. Ducky made it."

Jenny groaned.

"Be better if Gibbs had made it."

"Coffee's not the only thing he's good at."

Jenny's eyebrows shot up as she turned to Burley, her expression carefully guarded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, screamer," Decker said with a smirk, "You were the one making all the noise."

Her eyes widened and without another word, she turned on her heel and all but ran back into the bedroom. The door slammed behind her, and Burley laughed as they heard another voice through the wall.

"What the hell, Jen?!"

Decker couldn't control his laughter any longer and Burley doubled over on the floor. The front door opened, revealing a snow-covered Ducky and he frowned at the sight of the two agents.

"What's so funny?"

"We—uh—we may or may not have heard something last night."

"I assume you're referring to Jethro and Jennifer."

"You _knew_?"

Ducky nodded, unsure of how they could have been so oblivious.

"I would have thought that the way they looked at each other was obvious to anyone with half a brain. It appears I was mistaken. If this is any indication of your investigative skills, I would be very concerned with your careers."

It wasn't until Ducky had closed his bedroom door that it occurred to them that they had just been thoroughly insulted.

* * *

**A/N: Typical sassy Ducky. Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Let me know!**


End file.
